


Messēji

by SweetSalt



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Poetry, Road to Pyeongchang, here's some fluff, it has been some trying days, rants were ranted, tears were shed, this time fiery's beta is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSalt/pseuds/SweetSalt
Summary: Yuzuru visits Sendai Photo Exhibition. There, he leaves a message.Written by fieryrondo's beta. Beta'ed by fieryrondo.





	Messēji

**Author's Note:**

> So last week we all thought that Javi’s outing was rough, huh? Hahaha…
> 
> So after four days of cycling through the five stages of grief, my beta decided that some positivity and perspective were needed. All quotes are taken from Yuzuru’s very own message, translation [here](https://twitter.com/echotpe/status/929961873688051712) and [here](https://twitter.com/yuzueco/status/929945693912891394).
> 
> Edit: Transferred to beta's account on 27/12/17

「ありがとうごさいます！」  
for his home, his roots  
rich soil and fierce rain  
that forged him into a blossom

「Thank you!」  
for his rink, his love  
cold and foreign to the lungs  
welcomed,  
he breathes in stutters and halts  
but laughing all the way

「Merci!」  
for the banners, the applause  
his constant companions  
ever since  
(even now)  
days of fluke falls and blue lips

「多謝！」  
for the silver, the lessons  
he has bled and wept himself dry  
a student still  
learning to listen not  
to his blades but  
to his bones  
he breaks and he mends 

「감사합니다！」  
for the future, for goals  
a dream that keeps him on his feet  
grew his wings  
one day  
that day  
he hopes to soar

「Спасибо!」  
for the memories, this halo  
crowned with a kiss  
heavier than gold  
but the medal only weighs as many stones  
as the prayers ending in his name

「こらからも全力で、羽生結弦らしい演技をしていきます！  
よろしくお願いします！！」  
「I will continue to try my best to perform as who I am!  
Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!!」

He caps the pen, picks up his crutches, and leaves to join his family  
smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prayer to add to the pile for Yuzuru to have a smooth and complete recovery.


End file.
